Sports betting, lottery, and casino games are some of the most popular games where people place bets or wager. They may also be legal in many states generally due to the randomness of their outcomes and due to the fact that their outcomes may not be dependent on the players' skills. Players have been wagering on the same events over and over and for many, many years, including horse racing, boxing, and basketball. Some players, game establishments, and game providers desire a refreshing change in the kinds of events they can place wagers on.
Many people are big fans of popular events, such as game shows like the AMERICAN IDOL®, beauty pageants like THE MISS AMERICA PAGEANT® or MISS UNIVERSE®, annual celebrity awards like the OSCARS® or the GRAMMYS®, and sporting events like the OLYMPIC®, NASCAR®, or the MASTERS® in golf. The inventor in the present application has found systems and methods that can turn these events into wagering opportunities. The inventor's systems and methods bring about a much awaited change in the scenery of wagering games, which can potentially bring about a great amount of excitement in the gaming industry. The inventor's systems and methods can also potentially bring new players, particularly the fans of the above mentioned events, into gaming facilities.